In search of plot line
by Dark Raveth
Summary: Mulitple perspective story based on our current game, and how it progresses, about 4 characters attempting to find plot line, being forced to make most of it up because the dm is never prepared, should be fun.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One:  
  
I don't own anything, I really don't know what to say as far as disclaimers, the characters, atleast most of them are either mine or my friends, and a product of my odd imagination. Contrubuted by my loving DM boyfriend Rikimaru. So If you plan to sue me, um don't cause well, i didn't mean anything wrong, and stuff.  
  
I don't quite remember why I started following him, but he was the first one to ever talk to me with out prejudice. That alone made me curious about the ranger. An elf who would speak to a half elven mongruel as an equal... But it was about midday in the Mushroom Woods, or atleast thats what I called it, the humans up north refered to it by some unfitting name, but the woods were filled with mushrooms thus I mark it as such on my map. As a druid, my favorite power is to discuss the world with the local plant life. Most plants will tell you very little, if you need to track someone they have use, but to hold a conversation you talk to fungus, like the elders say, it's one Fun Gui. Cheap, I know. Half way through a discussion on drow, the mushroom felt vibrations above it's roots a ways down. Investigating, I left the decomposer to it's devices and searched for the source of disturbance. I expected goblins or a caravan since the road to town was close, but not seeing any I became nervous.  
"I know your here, a friend has nothing to fear from me." I spoke load enough to echo amoung the mostly bare trees of autum.  
Moments later a elven ranger stepped out from behind some trees. Bow in hand, the half starved blond elf grinned and laxed his grip on the deadly weapon. Like most elves he had high cheek bones, and narrow blue eyes and braided back blond hair. Those he was not breath taking, the intruder was not ugly, but seemed like if he had to he could take down a few men.  
"Good morning." I smiled pleasently seeing my kinsmen was of little treat to me.  
Elves generally respect the forest so there was no real threat or reason to be cold to the fellow. "Were you just talking to a plant?" he asked amused.  
"Actually a mushroom isn't a plant it's a fungues, mainly they break down dead trees in the forest...." I stopped noticing how bored he was by my ramabling. "Are you looking for the path to town?"  
"No, I have business in the forest." he said and walked away.  
Business in the forest sounds suspitious, as most villagers feared the dark trees, due to overwhelming numbers of goblins and an equally scary amount of other creepy crawllies. My former companions attempted to purify the forest of evil, but they were easily killed and the darkness continued to grow. Just encase I better follow this elf and make sure he doesn't get killed, or kills anything else. Then I took a form as a falcon and followed. 


	2. Chapter2: Perspective 2

Chapter Two:  
  
To think that I actually thought this fool a threat. Of course the giant ball of fire that fried a pack of goblins had startled me a bit, but this girl could not have set off such a powerful attack. She was talking to inanimate objects, mushrooms to clarify, and druid or not being alone for two long can make one lose their sense of normal behavior. I only say druid because the garb she wore was that of a woods like person, such as a ranger or perhaps a guide, but the half elf was not exactly a urban looking venturer, For one, her hair was worn in loose blond braids covered in dirt and leaves, with a strip of cloth holding back anything that would cause vision imparment. Second she wore armor, not typical of a warrior but a traveler, brown leather that was knotted in areas for greater protection I assume. It was fairly tight fitting at the top, much like a tunic that had no sleeves, drapped almost to mid thigh. A belt held many pouchs in that I assumed carried medicanes and other herbs that woods types were fond of, nothing to valuable. To say the least, I did not think she was worth robbing.  
Unexpectedly it spoke, calling for me to show my self or something silly like that. I humored her and stepped out from my shadowy shelter. Grinning I laxed my grip on my weapon since she was obviously no threat to me, and a little less than polite dismissed my conversation with her. I feared scouts, archers, guards, and the occacional goblin, but a nutcase in my fighting league. I had more important things in mind then talking about the weather. In fact the convoy should be along any second. A few carts holding enough valuables to make my trip to mushroom land worth it. Or atleast enough to keep me sated for a few month.  
The sound of loud bangs in the distance alerted me of their presences. Scoping the area, there were about ten open faced wagons traveling down a crude dirt road, each stationed with about four guards per wagon and a driver. The guards were most likel mercenaries and had litttle fighting stills, they wore rusted armor and had simple bows. I sprung in to action, and with a pull of the fine horse hair strings, the arrow sank right in to the back of the lead drivers back. The man looked at the shaft sticking from his armor and then slumped in the seat. The horse pulling that wagon went in to a run, sending the guards of the first cart racing after it. The second troops, alerted by the commosion began to circle their cart, signaling the driver to halt as the searched the area for a threat. Taking the oppurtunitie, my legs raced me in to the open, and with arrows singing, guard by guard sank to the grounds. Not quite dead, but they were obviously injured. It was then the tables turned. 


End file.
